The present invention relates generally to intersomatic implants which can be used in the surgical treatment of the spine.
A great many intersomatic implants are already known.
These include, in particular, implants having a more or less complex structure, made up of several parts, particularly to give them certain deformability characteristics. These known implants have the disadvantage that they are more expensive and difficult to manufacture, and that they are more awkward to fit. They can also suffer from a problem of long-term reliability.
Implants are also known which, in order in particular to overcome all or some of the above disadvantages, being in the form or on-piece hollow bodies, or cages, provided with roughened areas on their upper and rear faces in order to ensure good, initial immobilization relative to the overlying and underlying vertebral plateaus, their hollow character permitting bone to grow through them and, eventually, immobilize them definitively.
Document FR-A-2,703,580 describes an example of such an implant.
These known one-piece implants, despite the presence of roughened areas which become anchored in the vertebral plateaus when the intervertebral distraction
One object of the present invention is to improve this type of known implant.